What They Say About Assumptions
by GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: Based off the prompt: "Person A:What color should I wear for prom? Person B:Um... Idk? Person A:Well we have to match. Person B:Since when are we going to prom? Person A:*goes silent* Shit. I forgot to ask you." Not exactly prom, but a gala held some time after the defeat of the First Order. Future Reylo Fic with Redeemed Ben Solo.


Okay, so she's a little angry.

Maybe more than a little. Okay, maybe, actually, a whole lot angry.

Rey groans aloud as she finally admits it to herself. Because it's _stupid_ for her to be angry? Right? They weren't exactly together. Not a couple. Not boyfriend and girlfriend, holding hands as they walked into rooms and kissing each other on the cheek when they parted.

Rey scoffed. As if Ben Solo, the oh so scary Kylo Ren, would ever let himself become a fool in love.

But…weren't they?

Things with Ben had never been simple, even when he had forsaken the name Ren. He had betrayed Snoke and the First Order. Had left the dark and come back into the light. Reunited with his mother and uncle, begged forgiveness for the death of his father, and helped them win the war.

And she wasn't trying to gloat or anything, but hadn't it all happened because of her?

Ben, well, _Kylo's_ feelings for her had been born that fateful day he captured and interrogated her. And it had all just gone done hill since then. Though she had wanted to hate him so badly, Rey found she couldn't. Their Force Bond made it impossible. It opened up his mind to her and did the same for him. She saw his thoughts, felt his feelings, and understood him in ways no one ever possibly could. Of course, it was a two way street, and the more the two grew closer over their bond, the more Kylo got closer and closer to the light.

The tipping point came when they were sparring in one of their frequent duels, and Kylo managed to get the upper hand.

Rey remembered so vividly the hardness of the ground against her back, her erratic breathing, the sweat dripping down her face. Her hands scratched helpless at the dirt, grasping for a lightsaber that was no longer there. Kylo loomed over her, his mask off and his breathing just as haggard as her. His saber was hissing menacingly in his hand.

He had her and there was no way to get out of it. All he had to do was lift his hand and strike her dead.

But he didn't. Though Rey and Kylo would fight each other to their last breath, they would never actually kill the other. This time was no exception, but this time, Snoke was in the Force-watching, judging, commanding. Rey heard him clear as day telling Kylo to finish her off.

But he didn't and that day, everything changed.

So now here everyone was, six months later, the galaxy back to having order and people wanting to celebrate the half a year of no violence or death.

Leia had scoffed at the idea of a party-a gala no less, but Luke had eased her into it.

" _People need to celebrate the peace we helped achieved." He argued. "It's not pointless-it's symbolic. It's hope."_

 _Leia rolled her eyes. "You and hope."_

" _Besides, I remember having a rather big celebration a week after destroying a certain death sized planet. Remember that Leia?"_

" _Luke-"_

" _And remember who destroyed said death sized planet?"_

" _You're insufferable."_

" _And wasn't there a princess there too? I'm pretty sure I remember a princess-"_

" _Alright, alright, you made your point. Just shut up okay? Maker, if Han was here…"_

So Leia got on board with the gala, so much so she was now heading the whole festivity. That, of course, came to no surprise to anyone. What was a little shocking, at least to Rey, was how gunhoe Luke was for it. She knew him as her old, wise, meditate-till-the-cows-came-home, Jedi teacher. Even on occasion her old, wise, will-kick-your-ass-till-the-cows-came-home, Jedi teacher. But not this lively man-almost boy-who's blue eyes were more bright then she had ever saw them before.

"The man before the Jedi," Leia had whispered in her ear one day after Luke had excitedly informed them about a band from some planet that was coming to the gala. "Remind me to tell you some stories about that guy, okay?"

So now it was a day before the big shindig, and here Rey was, sitting and pouting in her room, cursing the Maker for creating Ben Solo.

Because somehow, the gala had become an bring a date kind of party. Not that it was an official rule or anything, but somehow every single person coming were also coming with a date. And Rey blamed her Jedi Master for the whole thing.

They had been in the Mess Hall one day (as the base was still used a headquarters for rebuilding the galaxy) when the topic of Han came up. It was also a coin toss when he was mentioned. Either the conversation would lead somewhere fun and exciting or it would go south. Today, unfortunately, had been the latter. Leia was scolding Ben for his lack of vegetables (which, really, was the most adorable but also the most ridiculous sight one could ever see in the whole galaxy) when he had angrily retorted how Han never cared if he ate them.

Leia's lips had thinned and her shoulders drooped, and Ben looked ready to fall on his knees and apologize when Luke stole his thunder.

" _Sister," He said rather loudly, obviously looking for the attention of the whole room. "I have a very important question to ask you."_

 _Luke slid easily from the bench and took a knee, giving Leia a charming smile. "Would you do me the honor of being my date to the gala?"_

And it had all gone down hill from there. Everyone took Luke's cue to ask someone else to the party in the most ridiculous way. Well, maybe ridiculous was a harsh word. Some people did it rather romantically. Just the other week, Jessika had been asked by a pilot who had laid a trail of roses from her bunker all the way to the flight pad they had first met.

Poe and Finn, on the other hand, had been completely ridiculous. Poe got BB8 to frantically race to Finn one day to tell him about some accident that happened out on the hanger and Poe had been hurt. When Finn came bounding out, Poe parachuted-yes, parachuted-down from a building to "crash land" right in front of him.

" _The last crash landing we had, we got separated. But with this one, I hope we get together. Get it? Separated, and get together? Anyway, want to take the most eligible bachelor to the gala?"_

Yes, completely ridiculous.

And so it went on and on and on. One proposal after another. Everyone, except, for Rey.

Hence the pouting and cursing Ben Solo.

He hadn't asked her and it was driving her crazy. Why hadn't he done it yet? Was he even considering it? There had been no declarations between them but-but there was still _something_.

Finn had said be patient. Poe had said to just ask him herself (her pride wouldn't allow her to do that). Even Leia and Luke had hinted that it would be coming any day now.

But today was the last chance, and it was near 10:00 at night.

Rey was about to grab her lightsaber and pound down his door when someone knocked on hers.

Speak of the devil.

"Ben," Rey greeted bluntly.

"Hey," He said in a rushed tone, and pushed past her into the room without any invitation. "Sorry, I know it's late. And this is stupid, really stupid. But I-ah, I just don't want to screw this up for you. And maybe you don't even care at about it but better safe then sorry. I was going to wear black anyway because it seemed like the safe choice. Everything goes with black right?"

Rey looked at him in confusion. He was anxious, obviously, and when it came to him anxiety usually quickly turned into anger. He was better at those kinds of feelings now a days, but still slipped up every now and then. He didn't look on the verge of breaking any walls, though, so that was a good sign.

Rey's silence cause Ben to frown. Ah, there's a hint of that infamous anger. He crossed his arms over his chest and asked agitatedly, "So um, yea. What color are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Color?" Rey echoed.

His eyebrow gave a twitch. "Your dress, Rey. What color is your dress?"

"I-uh, _why_?"

Ben blew out a puff of air. "Because we have to match. I didn't even think about something so stupid until Dameron made such a big deal about it. Look, if it's not important to you, it's not important to me-"

"Ben," Rey interrupted, her own annoyance now leaking into her features. "Since when are _we_ going to the gala?"

An uncomfortable and incredibly tense silence filled up the room.

In an amazing feat, Ben's face went terribly slack and quiet. His mouth gaped open once, twice, until he managed to utter out some words. "Shit. I forgot to ask you."

Rey would have laughed had she not been so pissed.

"Rey, I-" Ben ran a hand through his already unruly hair. "Kriff, I screwed it up. I _knew_ I was going to screw it up."

"Ben-"

"I just assumed! And-"

" _Ben_ " Rey placed a finger to his lips, silencing what every new apology was about to fall out. "Just…ask me."

The suggestion seemed to throw hi, but he nonetheless did as he was told when she removed her finger.

"Rey, would you like to go to the gala with me?"

Her lips tugged into a smile, small and sweet, and Rey let her hands slide up his chest. "Why Ben, I would love…." She angled her head towards his, and their lips grew closer, "To think about it."

With a smirk, Rey Force pushed him right out the door.

Let him suffer a little, see how he likes it.

But, out of the two of them, Rey was never the cruel one.

Though she closed her mind off to him the moment she shut the door, there was one word she let slip through their bond.

 _Black_.

Okay, maybe two words.

 _Idiot_.

"Rey, you look stunning!" Leia exclaimed and embraced her in a quick but tight hug.

"Beautiful." Luke agreed and placed a sweet kiss to her cheek. "Are you coming in?"

Rey blushed prettily under their praises, still not use to such attention or affection, and waved them away. "In a minute, just waiting for someone."

"Ah, I see, he finally got around to it then?" Luke inquired with a chuckle.

"Well, sort of. He asked, finally, I just didn't exactly answer yet."

"Good!" Leia said. "Let him sweat. How do you think I kept Han in order all those years?"

"Alright Leia, let's go in. Wouldn't want to keep all your adoring fans waiting."

Leia giggled as they walked away. How did she ever get so lucky to have them in their life?

"Wow, you look…wow."

Rey twirled around to see Ben, looking at her with complete amazement. And maybe….love?

She had a little trouble finding a dress, since she had no sense for these things at all. She'd never actually worn or owned that kind of fabric in her life. Jakkuu wasn't exactly a place for parties or anything along the lines of social. It was good, then, she was very close to the General. Leia helped her find a beautiful glimmering black dress that shown below the waste and exposed the skin above her left rib. The fabric along her chest came together at her right shoulder, leaving the left one bare, and was decorated with different white and silver embellishments, making it seem like there was a whole galaxy on her.

And Ben looked quite handsome as well. Black attire, as she told him, but very regal and powerful looking. Not the daunting appearance of Kylo Ren, but more alike to the title of prince he should have had so long ago. And his hair! She had never seen him comb it back, ever.

"Hello there," Rey said quietly, suddenly very shy. The whole nonsense with the asking and Ben just assuming they were going together helped her forget the fact that this gala was the first party she had ever gone to in her life.

"Rey," Ben strode forward, reaching for her hands.

Like fate that had always pushed them together, Rey reached for him without even thinking about it.

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am. Though we never said anything to each other, I just thought-" He sighed and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I should have asked."

"Well, to be fair, I suppose we should have talked about us long before this."

Ben ducked his head. "I'm not…good at these things."

Rey gave him a gentle nudge. "I'm not either. So let's figure it out, together."

His hands tightened around hers. "Together."

Yes, they were in this together.

But that didn't mean Rey was above telling everybody on how exactly she got _asked_ to the gala, much to Ben's dismay.


End file.
